Currently, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is widely used in social life. As everyone knows, a liquid crystal molecule does not have a light-emitting property, so the LCD requires a backlight for displaying. At present, a side-type backlight has occupied a mainstream market of small- and medium-sized LCDs.
The side-type backlight usually includes a light guide plate and a light-emitting body, wherein, the light-emitting body is arranged on a side surface of the light guide plate. Since the light-emitting body is generally a line light source or a point light source, for example, the line light source includes a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Light (CCFL), and the point light source includes a Light-Emitting Diode (LED), the light guide plate is mainly used for converting the line light source or the point light source to a surface light source, so as to improve luminous uniformity of the backlight, to further improve a display effect of a display device.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the display device mainly comprises an upper substrate 10, a lower substrate 20, a liquid crystal layer 30 located between the upper substrate 10 and the lower substrate 20, and a backlight 40 located below the lower substrate 20. An upper polarizer 101 is arranged above the upper substrate 10, and a lower polarizer 201 is arranged below the lower substrate 20. The backlight 40 includes a light guide plate 401, and a light-emitting diode 402 arranged on a side surface of the light guide plate 401. Light emitted by the light-emitting diode 402 is converted to light from a surface light source through multiple reflections to be emitted from an upper surface of the light guide plate 401 and irradiate the lower substrate 20 after entering the light guide plate 401 through the side surface of the light guide plate 401.
In a common display device, a light guide plate is relatively thick and expensive. With even less space resource, strict control of businessmen on production cost and severe demands of users on portability, it is hard for the common display device to meet requirements of ultra-thinning and low cost.